Hackers
by SweetnSour333
Summary: A hacker finds Sam's hideaway for the lazier and gets sucked into the grid because she is too curious for her own good. Now she is helping her program steal and erase data and other programs for the good of the grid.


**!HEADS UP! **So this is going to be a bunch of one-shots and funny character interactions that I am inspired to write about. So BE WARNED there will not be a solid plot to this nor will it make sense if you try and connect the chapters . . . well some might but it is unintentional. I will give backgrounds, and other things I think about while writing each chapter but hopefully they won't be too extensive. So please enjoy my spurts of imagination!

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the world of Tron: Legacy I am just using it as a setting. **

This chapter is inspired by one of the soundtrack songs from "Tron: Legacy." So this is what I want you to do (if you want to) read this a few times and get a clear picture of what is going on in your mind and then find and go to watch?v=eYckoIGLTQw and listen to "Derezzed" by Daft Punk and try and see if you can match up the high points in the chapter with the high points in the song. GOOD LUCK!

* * *

The high and low tones of the alarm make each of the women groan as the lights flash on in the white room. Their black and green glowing suits match each other perfectly with the only difference is one has a helmet that covers everything but her nose and mouth and the other has a mask and collar that covers her face up to her nose. The girl in the helmet tilts her head, with a hand on her hip and pointing the holographic card at her partner who is looking around frantically for an exit. "You know . . . we each had a job." The masked girl walks over to the wall and plugs a small rectangle into it.

"Do not start with me." She punches in a few codes and unplugs from the wall.

"Ok then, here, you take it." The helmeted girl throws the card at her partner who turns and catches it after fumbling a little.

"What, why-" When looking back at her partner she finds she is holding an exact physical copy of the card. Her helmeted friend smirks and tilts her head to the door that bursts with guards pointing their guns at the two intruders. They both point at each other and simultaneously say, "SHE HAS IT!" with a hidden glint in her eyes and a hidden smile her lips they both start to take out the guards one after the other. The guard's meaningless struggling agents the two hackers is just a warm up for the women. Throwing punches and disks were like breathing for the both of them but it's the running that will catch up with them fast. As they finally open a way in the crowd of guards they each take different paths the masked woman takes the one down the hall where the guards had come flooding in and the helmeted woman takes the path through the ceiling onto the second floor.

"SPLIT UP AND GET THEM!" Each of the women smirks as they hear Mr. Floppy Disk barking orders at his group. Running thought the halls are almost too easy seeing as they are all practically empty except for the occasional white coat worker walking in pairs or by themselves engrossed in their work. Each corner they take they practically climb the walls to turn and with very person they pass they slide with a childish smile on her face or a giddy glint in her eyes. Each turns a corner to face their first group of three guards. A punch to the face, knee to the gut, chop to the throat, heel to the knee, elbow to the spine, and a classic kick to the groin crumble both groups to the ground and each of the women keep running with the main group of guards one turn behind them. The guards catch up to the masked woman first firing off several shots and throwing a disk in her direction. Taking another turn she stops and starts planning her first move to slow down and shave off a few of the twenty guards coming up fast. Clothes-lining the first takes care of one, a knee to the gut takes care of two. A punch to both the third and fourth guard takes care of four and then wrapping a leg around the back of the neck and forcing the guard down with a crash takes care of five. With five down she starts running again hearing some of the guards tripping over the unconscious bodies. Taking another corner she finds her second wind and sprints, not stopping for anything because if she stops her high is gone and she is dead.

In a hallway one level above, the helmeted woman dodges and deflects disks and energy-pulsing guns. Looking for her escape route outside, she slows down and jumps from one walk to the next, kicking a guard in the head and punching the next in the face. His head crashes to the ground and the girl shakes her hand hoping that will ease the pain. The next wave of three comes along and she takes a graze to the arm and then one to the thigh. Deflecting the third disk with her foot she throws her two disks at the three guards running at her. Two guards fall into a thousand cubes and the third pulls back a fist to throw a punch but miss by a half-inch and falls into a pile of cubes from one of the disks fling back. Crashing through a door beside her she closes and blockades it directing her attention up. She kicks and cuts her way up through the ceiling to the roof and turns to see her partner running on the floor parallel to her. As she sprints down the roof thinking frantically about what to do to help one thought crosses her mind as she feels the pain seeping in from her arm and leg _What if I can't get there in time?_

Running through the hall and realizing that her energy is burning fast the masked girl sees her only escape; a glass wall that leads straight off into a cliff. Checking all she has and finding nothing to help her she takes her disk and breaks the glass. _Getting erased is better than getting caught by these energy hogs. _Taking a nose dive off the cliff she finds peace with herself when a firm grip around her wrist and an arm around her waist pull her thoughts away from being erased. The hefty jerk up makes her gasp as her partner pulls the wire for the glider wings to deploy. "And, yet again, I have done my job perfectly!" The helmeted girl smiles and tightens her grip around her partner.

"You users are so full of yourselves."

"Yea look who's talking Miss One-Woman-Show. HAHAHA!" Both hackers laugh as the clutches of death seem to disappear the closer they float to the ground.

* * *

JUST HEAR ME OUT!

Reviews are like food for my brain so that I can come up with more fun stuff or improve something that I could have done better with. So please tell me what you think and tell me if you could see the chapter play out in your head along with the music!

THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
